Someone There To Catch Me
by TheStoryComesAlive
Summary: Christine has just given the ring back to Erik and was leaving to lead her new life with Raoul. But does she really want to go? Christine realizes her feelings for the Phantom before she thinks it is too late, but is he willing to take her back? And if he does will he be that someone there to catch her when she falls?
1. End Your Days With Me

**Someone There To Catch Me **

**Chapter 1: End Your Days With Me**

**Christine's POV**

Raoul was pulling me along as we rushed out of the Phantom's lair. He had just cut Raoul loose from his lasso and screamed for us to leave him as we dashed up the steps. We reached the lake and Raoul began to untie the boat. I looked down at my hand and realized I was still wearing my angel's ring. I didn't feel right taking it. I did not want to go back, though, because I knew if I did it would be harder to leave him.

"I'll be right back"

"Christine where are you going?"

"I…I have something that does not belong to me."

I walked back down the stairs trying not to make a sound. My angel was on the floor and singing out a few words of Masquerade. I thought about turning around and leaving, seeing how much I had hurt him already, but before I could, he noticed my presence in the room. He stood up and tried to compose himself. I saw a hopeful look in his eyes; a "she came back" expression on his face. And when I needed them most, words failed me. I could only hold out his ring to him and try not to cry.

"_Christine, I love you."_

My heart was breaking and I did not even try to hold back the tears anymore. I kissed my angel's hand and gave him back the ring. I could not look him in the eye, but I knew he was crying too. I headed towards the stairs but stopped. I turned around and our eyes met for a moment as he nodded his head at me; almost as if he was saying, "It's okay. You can go."

"_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime."_

He loved me. He loved me and I was leaving. Why was I leaving? 'I was leaving because I had Raoul who I know would support and protect me and who loved me too,' I reassured myself. But did I love him the same way he loved me? I don't know exactly whom I was singing to, but I hoped that my angel would sing back the reply.

"_Say the word, and I will follow you."_

But instead, Raoul answered the call.

I reluctantly took Raoul's hand and began to walk up the stairs. He led me around the corner and down the couple steps to the boat.

"_Share each day with me. Each night. Each morning."_

My mind was somewhere else because before I knew it Raoul was in the boat with his arm extended out to me.

"Let's go."

I was about take Raoul's hand when I heard the pain my angel's voice echoing throughout the tunnels.

"_You alone can make my song take flight."_

It killed me to leave even the Phantom of the Opera and I was already regretting coming back to the boat with Raoul. I realized then that I could not go. I could not leave with Raoul because if I did, I would never be truly happy because I was not in love with Raoul, not like that. I was in love with…

"Christine, get in."

I quickly pulled my hand away. "I'm sorry Raoul. I…I can't go with you. I belong somewhere else, with someone else." I say choking down tears.

"Get in the boat!" He grabbed my left wrist and twisted it hard.

"_It's over now, the music of the…"_

I punched his face with my free arm and he fell back into the boat unconscious as it began to drift away.

I rushed back down the stairs and ran across to him, meeting him with the biggest embrace, which almost knocked us both over, and cut him off as he began to say "Night."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed my apologizes into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to… I never wanted to hurt you. I was just scared. Please say you'll forgive me. I don't want to be with anyone else because I love you and I am just so sorry."

I was so distracted with trying to explain how horrible I felt to my angel, that I had not realized that he had been silent and had not moved. It was only then that I became aware that this entire time he had not been hugging me back. And for a moment a cruel truth crossed my mind, a harsh possibility that I deeply feared, 'What if he didn't want me back?'

**A/N: Please read and review! This is my first fanfic and I would love to get some feedback. (Constructive criticism welcome!) I do not own Phantom of the Opera**


	2. The Bridge Is Crossed

**Someone There To Catch Me**

**Chapter 2: The Bridge Is Crossed**

**Erik's POV**

No words could have been said that were worse than the defining silence between Christine and I when she held out my ring to me. I didn't know what to think or what to feel. I knew I should say something, but they had to be the right words. And there were only four words I knew that could possibly change Christine's mind.

_"Christine, I love you."_

But they didn't. She kissed my hands and gave me back my ring. She would not look me in the eye, but I knew she was crying. And I cried too because those words were probably the most honest thing I had said in all my life. Christine started walking up the steps when she turned around and our eyes met. I nodded, reassuring her that it was okay; she could leave. Because if you truly love someone, you will set them free. And if they don't come back, they were never yours in the first place. And it was beginning to seem like that was the reality I was going to need to cope with.

_"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime."_

Then Christine began to sing. To whom, I am not sure, but I secretly hoped it was me.

_"Say the word, and I will follow you."_

Raoul answered her, though, completing the duet.

_"I love you."_

I whispered those words one more time, but I did so quietly that only I could barely hear them being uttered.

_"Share each day with me. Each night. Each morning."_

If Christine wanted to be with Raoul, fine! She made her choice. She did not want me, so I guess I would just have to get over her. Though, it would probably be impossible to stop loving Christine.

_"You alone can make my song take flight."_

And even though some part of me still wanted to be, I would no longer be her angel of music.

_"It's over now, the music of the…"_

And before I could sing out the last word, someone ran at me and hit me like a ton of bricks, which almost knocked me over. They had their arms wrapped around my neck tightly. I could tell instantly by the long curls and white gown who it was. I was about to push Christine away and tell her to leave when I heard the last part of her speech.

"…because I love you too and I am just so sorry."

At that I went numb. She loved me too. Christine clasped her hands on the side of my face. "Angel, please say something." I did not know what to say. I didn't have the right words, or any words for that matter. Christine tried to meet my gaze, but when she couldn't; she let her hands drop and looked away.

"I thought you had left." I uttered quietly. Christine glanced up at me and began to talk on one breath, "I did, but I came back because I realized I…I couldn't leave you. And although leaving Raoul would hurt and leave a mark, saying goodbye to you would leave a hole. I am truly sorry that I hurt you and I want you to be with me and for you to still be my angel of music and…" I could not help but smile. "What?" "Erik, my name is Erik." We both smiled at each other and released a breath that neither of us realized we had been holding. Christine embraced me again and this time, I hugged her back. Having her back in my arms made me realize that it would be impossible for me to ever stop loving Christine Daaé.

I heard the mob echoing through the caves.

"Come. We must leave now before they get to us." I said. I picked up one of the candlestick holders and smashed the mirror. I stepped into the mirror, ducking my head as I did to get cut by the uneven glass. I extended my arm out to Christine, "Take my hand." I could tell she was nervous to travel with me into the darkness that engulfed the tunnel, for the trace of fear showed in her eyes.

The mob was close now, almost at our doorsteps.

If Christine was going to come with me, it was now or never. So I asked her a question that annihilate that fear and reassure both of us of this journey that her and I were about to begin.

I held out my hand a little farther, "Do you trust me?"

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and reviews, I really appreciate them! Please don't forget to review this chapter. I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. **


	3. The World Will Never Find You

**Someone There To Catch Me**

**Chapter 3: The World Will Never Find You**

**Christine's POV**

We both heard the mob approaching. Erik took a candlestick holder and shattered one of the mirrors to reveal a secret passageway out of

his lair. "Come. We must leave now before they get to us." Erik extended his hand to me, which was the only visible part of his body

because the darkness of the tunnel. "Take my hand." The dark had always frightened me and I became nervous for fear of the shadowy

figures that may be wandering in the pitch-black. 'You are not a child stories of monsters and ghosts aren't real. Nothing in the dark can

hurt you.' I thought to myself.

"Do you trust me?" I looked up at the shape in the dark. "I trust you." I took his hand and stepped into the mirror. But before Erik could

pull back the curtain I walked back out and grabbed one of his masks that was on a chair. He nodded at me, I hurried back into the mirror,

and he pulled back the curtain. "Stay close. It's going to get darker before it gets lighter." Erik said softly. "Okay." He grabbed my hand to

guide me and we quietly tip-toed away and silently prayed the we would not be discovered by the mob.

We had only been walking for a little bit and yet my feet were already hurting. The dirt floor was uneven and I tried to watch my footing,

as best I could in the dark. And it was because of that darkness that I did not see a sharp rock directly in front of me. I knew once I hit

the floor, I had twisted my ankle. Erik knelt down to help me. "Christine, are you alright?" There was immense pressure on my ankle, but

I tried to sound okay. "I am fine. I just need to walk it off." Erik helped me up, but the truth is I could not even stand on my feet without

crying out in pain. "Christine you are not okay!" "But we still have a ways to walk and I don't want to slow us down." "Then I will carry

you the rest of the way. It shouldn't be long now." And before I could object, Erik scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way. And

in that moment I gave him all of my trust and I knew that he would never let me fall.

**Raoul's POV **

I awoke to the sound of footsteps clapping against the hard wood floor. "Ah, Monsieur le Vicomte, you are awake." It was one of my maids

Ursula. Wait…I was back at my estate, lying in my bedroom. What happened? The last thing I remember was reaching out for Christine's

hand and…and I was in the boat and we were about to sail away from the phantom's lair and… where's Christine? Suddenly, I felt a

stinging pain on my nose, my nose that was covered in bandages. "How did I get this?" I asked franticly and slightly upset. "That little

Christine can pack a punch!" She had begun to laugh and then continued, "That fiancé of yours broke your nose." Ursula opened the

curtains and shined the bright light into my eyes. 'I swear she is trying to blind me.' I thought. "Where is Christine?" "I do not know. No

one knows." "What do you mean?" I asked her in an angry tone. "Well the mob found you unconscious in the boat with a bloody nose,

but they did not find Christine or the phantom. The people came home that night so sad because they had missed their chance to kill the

infamous phantom of the opera! " Ursula replied in a humorous manner. "That night… how long have I been out?" "Mmh…two days. Give

or take a few hours." I threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. "Monsieur, where are you going? Your nose hasn't fully healed yet

and…" "I don't have time for my nose to heal. I have already lost two days and will not waste any more. I need to save Christine. And if

that means going to the ends of the earth to find her, I will. And if that damn phantom tries to get in my way, I'll blast him." I put on my

jacket and headed towards my bedroom door when I heard Ursula say, "But Mr. de Changy, how do you expect to find a man who does

not wish to be found?" "I assure Madame, no one can hide for ever."

I put on my hat, walked down the grand staircase, and opened the front door when I realized I was stepping on something other than

snow. It was a white envelope with my name written on the front. And just by the cursive letters, I knew who sent the letter.

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and reviews, I really appreciate them! I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. **


	4. Far Too Many Notes

**Someone There To Catch Me**

**Chapter 4: Far Too Many Notes**

**Raoul's POV **

I broke the seal the envelope and read the letter as I repeated the words over and over again in my mind.

_Dear Raoul,_

_ I write to you with a heavy heart, but with the best intentions. I am sorry for what I did and I know it was wrong to leave you without closure or an explanation. But in that moment, I had to make a choice, and I decided not think not with head, but with my heart. I know you deserve an explanation so here it is: as much as I wanted it to, my heart did not lie with you. It belonged… it has always belonged to someone else. Raoul, I know this may be hard to do, but please try to move on. Please don't try and find me. I need you to know that I am okay. I have found happiness, and that is all I want for you. I want you to be happy and for you to find someone who will love you with all their heart. And maybe, if the fates allow, we can meet again, as friends. Be well and stay safe._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Christine Daaé_

I kept re-reading the words in my head. 'This could not be possible. There was no way Christine could've written this. No, someone had to convince her, force her to write this...this rubbish.' I thought to myself.

I stuffed the letter back in the envelope when I noticed something small, but bulky in the pocket of the envelope. It was Christine's engagement ring. I held the ring with a skinny band and an average sized diamond in my hand. It was then my shock turned to rage. A rage so strong that it could have melted the snow.

**Christine's POV**

I had been bed ridden for four days. And though the morning and night were not as bad, it was all those grueling hours in between that made me miserable. I had sprained my ankle pretty badly and as much as I wanted to walk around and see where we were, Erik did not let me. He did not want me hurting my foot any more than I already had. But honestly, I had no idea where we were. Erik had found an abandoned apartment building a little less than an hour outside of Paris and that was all I knew. And since we had been here I had been struck in bed with nothing to do, but stare out the window.

I did not know where Erik was and it was so quiet that I seized the opportunity to get up and walk around the house, assuming that I was alone. I hobbled down the wood stairs trying to not put a lot of pressure on my foot. Everything looked untouched. Even the clock was stopped at the time it had broken.

I saw a note on the table and sat on a dusty chair to read it.

_Dearest Christine,_

_ If you are reading this, I assume you have somehow made your way downstairs. I have gone out to get something for us to eat. I shall be back soon. Please do not do anything foolish while I'm gone; well you have already gotten out of bed when you were not supposed to. Until then, you have my heart. _

_ Forever yours,_

_ Erik _

And I could only smile because he knew me so well. The out of no where, someone knocked on the door, but I had a strong feeling that it was not Erik.

The shadow of the person, as much as I could see from underneath the door, lingered there for a few moments, but then left. I limped over to the door and slowly pulled it opened. No one was there, only a white note letter remained. I picked it up and hurried back inside. The note had no name and no address. I opened it and what I read shock me to the core.

_ There is no need to know my name and please do not try to find me. I am simply here to warn you. And should you fail to heed my warning, you may discover that your circumstances will be far more challenging and the consequences of your actions may result in the death of one. So, it seems that you have no choice but to follow my orders. Leave your establishment._

The calm I had been feeling for the past few days drained form my body and fear took over. I felt like I could not breathe and how I wished that Erik could have walked through the door at that moment, but he didn't.

Little did I know that a storm was quickly approaching; a raging, unstoppable storm of literal and metaphorical proportions.

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and reviews! I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. **


End file.
